


In Flight

by Artemis1000



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Treat, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Yara assumes Dany's kindness to Theon is just a game. Turns out Dany is full of surprises, and they both discover something new about another.





	In Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



“What are you playing at?”

Daenerys knows better than to let her surprise show with a flinch, but her hand stills in the process of petting Drogon’s large head, and when she turns to face Yara, she doesn’t even try to hide the wariness lurking in the corners of her eyes. “I’m not playing at anything.”

That’s a lie, of course, and Yara knows it, going by her derisive snort. They’re queens playing the game of thrones. They are always playing games with another.

“I don’t care if you’re toying with me, _Targaryen_ ,” she spits it like a curse, and this time, Dany almost flinches, “but don’t pull my brother into it!”

Dany’s brows furrow. “I’m not?” Behind her, Drogon snorts and digs at the ground; he senses her agitation. She reaches behind her to soothe him. “I thought I was being kind to him. If I…”

“That is the problem!” Yara bursts out and stalks towards her. Her powerful body is all taut, angry lines, and if Dany weren’t too alarmed she would take the time to savor the sight.

Oh.

“Oh,” Dany says out loud. Her hand drops from Drogon’s snout. She moves to tuck it against her chest, but catches herself in time. Instead, she straightens her shoulders and stands tall and proud, the dragon queen she is. “I’m not toying with Theon. My affection for him is genuine.” Yara opens her mouth, so she adds pointedly, “we are friends, and I thought so were you and I.”

It is Yara’s turn to go _oh_. She doesn’t say so out loud, but it’s obvious on her face.

Dany lets a hand’s width of regality seep out of her. There are times to show the queen, and times to show the woman. Yara has never been cowed by the queen, but Dany wants to believe she’s come to respect the woman.

“I like your brother,” she reiterates, “he…” She trails off as she tries to find words that won’t offend Yara. She’s certain no Ironborn wants to hear that their prince’s vulnerable brokenness reminds her of her own darkest moments. Maybe a little less truth will do. “Not many men have the strength to rebuild themselves after they were broken.”

“And you see that in him? Strength?”

Yara has gotten closer yet. Standing almost toe to toe, Dany has to look up to keep meeting her eyes. She doesn’t mind. She never much minds any opportunity that brings Yara Greyjoy close enough to smell the brine that clings to her no matter how long she has been on land. “I do.” She lets a heartbeat pass. Yara hasn’t backed away, nor has she stepped closer. “I see the same strength in you. It’s something we have in common.”

“You let him pet your dragons.”

“I would let you, too. They’re willful, and dangerous as all great beasts are, but they will never forget kindness done to them.”

Yara lets long moments pass in silence, just scrutinizing Dany like she is looking for something. Hoping to find something. “What if I would rather touch you?”

Dany’s breath catches in her throat. Yara feels so impossibly close now, and she can’t back away, Drogon is still behind her. Only, they could be all alone on an open field, and Dany would be equally spellbound.

“Then I would ask, why are you not already trying to take what you want? Isn’t that what Ironborn do?”

“One does not raid a dragon queen!” Yara snaps, scowling and sounding as frustrated as someone who has been telling herself that for far too long already.

Dany nods with near regal solemnity. “Not unless one _wants_ to be burned.”

Challenge sparks in Yara’s eyes. “You can try.”

A small smile curls the corners of Dany’s lips upwards. She reaches for Yara with the same slow and cautious gentleness which she employs so as not to spook a frightened dragon. “I never want anything more than when people tell me it’s out of my reach.”

High above them, Viserion and Rhaegal let out joyful cries, and Drogon answers with a roar of his own before joining them in the sky.

Dany notices with satisfaction that even a dance of dragons could not make Yara’s eyes stray from her face.

Yara’s hand catches hers. Her fingers are calloused, but her grip isn’t harsh. Just firm, and decisive. Good. Dany may know how to play the waiting game, but she’d rather not. Not in this.

“Something else we have in common.”

Dany’s smile widens. She feels like stretching her wings.


End file.
